


Igni Lux

by VanessaFuglsang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaFuglsang/pseuds/VanessaFuglsang
Summary: Lee Soo Man's school for Gifted Youngsters has started the school year stronger than ever - more and more mutants are showing up. Amongst them is the shy boy Chanyeol, whose parents have sent him to the boarding school. He is anxious to go, but he is also looking forward to meeting other people like him.





	Igni Lux

To Chanyeol, meeting his new roommates was about as nerve-racking as being shipped off to a Boarding school in another country itself. These people were going to be his roommates for four years. If he ruined these friendships, he would have a hard time making this whole boarding school thing work. 

When his family had decided to say yes to the offer of enrolling him in Lee So Man's school for Gifted Youngsters, he had thought that he would be able to live on his own. This was not the case, and a few months later, at this exact moment, he was going to meet his three new roommates. His stomach was turning in what felt like a very unhealthy way. 

Before he could run away and hide in the infirmary, a person opened the door before him. The man who stood in front of him was around 4.5 inches smaller than him. His hair was wavy and swiped to the left. His jaw was sharp and masculine looking, but his smile was wide and had a boyish charm to it. 

"Hello there! You must be either Kim Jongin or Park Chanyeol", said the person, voice fruity and full of energy. His aura immediately made Chanyeol feel better, and his nervousness was melting away. 

"My name is Park Chanyeol, and I assume you're one of my roommates?" Chanyeol, whose nerves were still not completely calmed, fidgeted with his fingers. That was a habit of his - that, and then of course blushing. When Chanyeol blushed, it wasn’t only his cheeks. No. His ears, which were a very insecure thing to him already, always got red like a mailbox. 

"I am indeed. My name is Kim Jongdae, but you can call me Chen. All my friends do that," said Chen, whom Chanyeol was growing fonder of by the minute. He smiled at the smaller male.

"Do come in. You're the third to arrive: Zhang Yixing is already here. We've waited for you and Kim Jongin to come. We didn't want to choose rooms before you were present to have a say in the matter". Chanyeol smiled gratefully at Chen, glad that they had waited. It didn't matter to him which room he got, but he appreciated the thought. 

Chanyeol pulled his two large suitcases through the small entrance. He had had to limit himself when he had packed for the first semester of school. If he had been able to carry more, he would have brought at least two extra suitcases. 

The dorm was much bigger than what the young man was expecting. He wasn't used to luxury. As soon as he exited the entrance and entered the dorm, he was met with a big, gorgeous kitchen. Marble surfaces gave the room an expensive feeling. 

"Hello roommate, I'm Yixing," smiled a man, who already had Chanyeol blushing. He couldn't help it - Yixing's smile was adorable. Wide, and with a single dimple. He was sitting down on a bar stool in the kitchen, head in his hands and elbows on the table. 

"Hi, Yixing," smiled Chanyeol

"I'm Chanyeol. Happy to meet you, and thanks for waiting for me. And our fourth roommate, of course. What was his name again"?

"Kim Jongin is the name".

Chen, Yixing and Chanyeol all jumped when yet another person entered the room. 

A few days had gone by, and Chanyeol was feeling happier than ever. When he had gone to a normal, public school, he had always been quite the outcast. Too tall to be cute, but with ears so big that few had considered him hot. Too smart to be the dumb blond, but not smart enough to be a nerd. The only thing that had defined his persona had been his passion for music. He had played the piano, the guitar, and the drums since a young age. Music had been his getaway since the day he had discovered his powers. 

In his early years, he had often visited his grandparents. One day, when he was seven years old and visiting them, he had set fire to their kitchen. His parents had insisted that it had been an accident; that he had hit the button that turned on the gas cooker. 

His grandparents had known better. They had seen the literal fire sparks in the young boy's eyes, and they knew that he had powers beyond the normal person's. 

It took his parents years to realize the fact that their son could summon and control fire. Ten, to be exact, and when they found out, they decided to write a letter to Lee Soo Man. It was common knowledge that he took care of youngsters with special powers, and they had thought it best to ship their son off to this school. They told him that they had his best interests in mind, but Chanyeol knew that to be a lie. The same way his grandparents had seen fire sparks in his eyes, he had seen the fear in his parents'. The fear he had seen had made him feel disgusted by himself, but no matter how hard he had tried to make his powers go away, but he couldn’t. 

He later grew fond of his powers, finding them rather awesome. He didn’t know what to use them for, except maybe toasting the occasional marshmallow, but they were very much an important part of him. But as much as he liked them, he had decided to keep them secret. His parents’ fear had represented what most other people had felt about him, and he had been enough of an outcast as it was. He didn’t need the “crazy fire guy” title. 

Chanyeol was beginning to form a small group of friends, and they were all amazing. They were only four persons; the four roommates. They had already grown close, though Chanyeol felt more of a connection with Chen than he did with Jongin and Yixing. He was a very outgoing boy, and Chanyeol was the opposite. He felt like Chen brought out the best in him.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jongin and Yixing, but both boys were quite reserved, especially Jongin. He was tremendously popular already, despite people having known him for less than a week - his good looks were already a school legend. Chanyeol quite understood them. He himself had been stunned when Jongin entered their dorm for the first time. There he had been, standing in the door with dripping wet hair and a charming smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Chanyeol had, more or less, looked like a homeless puppy in the rain, and Jongin had looked like he had jumped out of a fashion magazine. But Chanyeol hadn’t felt attracted to the man; he had felt intimidated. 

When the two had gotten to know each other the same night, he hadn’t felt as scared. Jongin was an as nice as the day was long, but he didn’t talk much. Since that night, the four boys had hung out every evening. They were all fond of gaming. Yixing had brought his Playstation to the school, and the boys had already used it a lot. It connected them, especially since the more silent ones screamed as much at the screen as Chen did. 

The school had decided to let all the students have the first few days off so that they would connect with each other, but today, classes started. Chanyeol was actually looking forward to it. He had the usual classes like Korean, Math and English, but he also had music, and he was very excited to meet others with the same passion as him. 

“Hello, class, my name is Kwon Jiyong, and I’m the music teacher here. You can call me what you want - Mr Kwon or Jiyong, either is fine. But remember honorifics, I do have to keep this rather professional”, said the music teacher. His voice was pleasant, but his tone when pointing out his professionalism sounded rather annoyed. Chanyeol had a feeling the man didn’t care about honorifics at all. 

The students all bowed. 

“Firstly, I want to get to know all your names. Unfortunately, I have a bad memory, so we’ll be playing a little name-game to make sure I remember. I assume you all either play an instrument, sing or rap?” All the students nodded and hummed in response. Not a single person said no, and the teacher proceeded. 

“I want you all to take a moment to pick a song to play, sing or rap. It can be anything you want to, and since we have two hours and only 13 students, you can play the whole song for us. Just, please, don’t pick a symphony. I’ve had students do that. It’s annoying, don’t do it” smiled Mr Kwon. Chanyeol liked the man already, his spirit was free and open, though Chanyeol could also sense a certain depth in him. He kept his jokes light and not personal as if he didn’t like to share his personal life. 

Chanyeol already knew what he’d be playing. He felt a bit unconfident in his voice, but he still preferred to sing along to the songs he played. Though he preferred drumming and playing the guitar over playing the piano, he still liked playing it. Recently, he’d been practising hard on a song, and he knew that he had to play that. 

“Okay, the first person on my list is Do Kyungsoo. Mr Do?” Called the teacher.

Chanyeol's initial thought was that the boy was very adorable, but he changed the adjective to intimidating when he heard his voice. His voice was powerful, but at the same time also soothing. He became more and more unsure of his own choice, but there was no going back now. He knew it to be the song he could perform the best.

A few people performed, but none stuck with Chanyeol. He was too busy inside his own head. Then, his name was called. 

He walked up to the piano and sat down. 

"What would I do without your smart mouth, 

Drawing me in and you kicking me out".

The room fell silent as he sang. When he finished the lyrics, all the students clapped loudly. Chanyeol felt his ears redden, but he didn't care at that moment. They were cheering for him, not embarrassing him, and his heart fluttered at the thought of them liking his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. It is my first Exo-story, but I have written Fanfiction before. I do not in any way think that I am a professional author, and I make loads of mistakes. English is my second language, and though I do consider myself fluent, I'm not perfect. Please do write a message or comment if you see any mistakes. I always look to improve, and I won't get mad.
> 
> I already have this story planned out, but if you have some wishes for the plot, feel free to message me. 
> 
> Few original characters will appear in this story, but when they do, they are all mine. Refrain from stealing my work (OC's and plot line). I do not own any of the idols mentioned, and I'm sorry if you feel offended by the way I portray them. My portrayal does not represent the real-life person. I also do not own the idea of a School for Gifted Youngsters, that idea belongs solely to the creator(s) of the X-men series.


End file.
